Nagisa Deathstroke Shiota
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: Co-op with Autistic Grizzly, what would happen if Nagisa decided to become an anti-heroic mercenary/assassin codename "Deathstroke The Terminator?" After having the Koro-Serum infused with his body, he becomes a powerful super soldier, rated M for reason of safety, and I like writing mature stuff, the pair is Nagisa/Harem, please read and review!
1. A New Mercenary For Hire

Chapter 1: A New Mercenary For Hire

(Opening A/N: Since there's not a whole lot of comic book crossovers, so I'm going to team up with Autistic-Grizzly (Grizz: G'Day Guys) and we're going to combine Assassination Classroom with Deathstroke The Terminator, and here's the lowdown for the story, Nagisa Shiota was an Assassin who was looking to make some money to get by with his life, but after a major barfight and an injury to the right eye, a former friend of Nagisa's decided to make him into a super soldier, but Nagisa knew that he was going to be given super human abilities, but he only wanted to make some money and kill people not letting Koro-Sensei's training go to waste, there will be some changes within the Assassination Classroom and Deathstroke worlds, this is going to be a Nagisa/Harem story as well, most of which will be based off of either me or Autistic-Grizzly's imagination, and we will be bringing in Green Arrow into this story as being an enemy of Deathstroke. Also this story is going to be rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, drug and alcohol use, and lemons. And as for the disclaimer: we don't own Assassination Classroom or Deathstroke The Terminator for that is rightfully owned by Yusei Matsui and DC comics. So let's get the ball rolling.)

Nagisa Shiota was a down on his luck assassin looking to make some money, his students turned away from his teachings because they were nothing but delinquents, so he stopped being a teacher, and most of the time, he spends his time at a nearby pub drinking and trying to formulate a plan on how to get his mind off of those juvenile dropouts.

Just then, Irina Jelavic, one of Nagisa's old teachers showed up seeing Nagisa down in the dumps and using booze as a solace for being crushed of any hope for being a teacher just like Koro-Sensei.

"A little too early to be hitting the sauce." Irina said, but he wasn't drinking at all, he barely touched the cup of sake in front of him, he wanted something better than just spending time in a pub looking at a cup of sake.

"Look, I'm needing something besides this teaching business, most of my students just skipped class and for all I care, the school can just take a flying leap for all I care." Nagisa said as he took the cup of sake, chugged the alcohol, placed the cup onto the bar, and poured himself another cup.

Irina took the rest of the sake, and drank it all on Nagisa, he then knew that if he was going to get any money he needed a job that could fit the teachings of Koro-Sensei.

"I happen to know a way, of how to make you a better assassin. And it's a good way to make some money." Irina cooed, and that just gave Nagisa his undivided attention, "it turns out that a fellow Student of Class 3-E is working on a meta-human serum that could make a normal human into a super soldier, hopefully it doesn't turn that person into another Koro-Sensei.

"This won't turn me into an octopus like Koro-Sensei would it?" Nagisa asked and Irina shook her head no, he'll stay human but he'll have better abilities than the octopus like teacher.

Just then, a brash looking mercenary with a crew cut black hair and green eyes with came into the pub looking to wet his whistle, and Nagisa looked at the guy like he was hot shit, but the merc was in no mood for any bullshit, he just wanted a drink.

"Hey bartender, can I get a beer?" The merc asked, and the bartender pulled out a glass along with a tall bottle of beer, the bartender then poured the bottle of beer for the merc and he began drinking it, he then looked at Nagisa, and he knew that something about him that looked a little different about him, he was Caucasian and he didn't speak in Japanese, but in English, so he had to be an American.

The mercenary then looked at Nagisa with the ugliest of looks, he then drinks his beer and slams the glass onto the bar.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" The mercenary snapped as he grabbed the beer bottle about to use it as a weapon, Nagisa then pulls out a switchblade and is about to cause some harm on the mercenary as well.

Irina tried to hold Nagisa back, but it was too late, Nagisa went in with the switchblade and missed the merc a couple of time.

But the merc on the other hand, he got lucky and smashed the bottle onto Nagisa's face and right eye.

"AARGH!" Nagisa shouted as he clutched his face as blood screamed down the side of his face. Nagisa looked back up to see the merc with a scared look on his face. Nagisa placed his left hand on the bar to help himself up when Irina came over and helped him. "I'm going to kill you" he snarled as the merc ran off. Nagisa was about to give chase when a hand stopped him

"Let it go Nagisa, besides we have to get that eye looked at" Irina said, but Nagisa kept his hand over the wound.

"I'm fine, it's fine" Nagisa said, but Irina knew that it wasn't fine at all, Nagisa was injured and he's going to bleed out if she doesn't do anything.

"Remove your hand" Irina said forcefully as Nagisa moved his hand and Irina was horrified to see what she was looking at.

The bile and sake she what in her stomach was threatening to rise and explode out of her mouth.

"How bad?" Nagisa asked

"It's salvageable...I hope" Irina said seeing Nagisa's eye had been cut into and the optical fluid inside was leaking and mixed with the blood.

The bartender handed the blonde assassin a towel and held it Nagisa's face before she rung the hospital to send an ambulance.

Nagisa thought about something

"Hey Bitch, that serum; do you think it could fix this?" Nagisa asked looking at her

"I'm not sure..." Irina said, but Nagisa knew that this was just the thing he needed.

"Then do it." Nagisa said as he collapsed from blood lost. Irina quickly caught him and laid him on the ground looking both worried and scared.

Nagisa next awoke in a hospital bed with the right side of his vision obscured, he tried to get up but he was stopped by something, turning his head to the right he saw two IV bags, one of medicine and one of blood being connected to him.

He laid back and looked around for a mirror to see the damage done to him.

Once he didn't find any he just gazed out of the window; he knew something was different but what he didn't know.

After about fifteen minutes Irina softly knocked and Nagisa just grunted to signal that she could come in

"How are you feeling?" she asked placing down some flowers

"What happened?" Nagisa asked, and Irina had to break the bad news to Nagisa somehow.

"They couldn't save it. In fact if they didn't remove it you could have died. Not to mention that scarring from the glass shards they had to pull out as well.

"So I'm a fucking cyclops then?" Nagisa growled, but Irina knew that sometimes war wounds makes a man more beautiful.

"If you want to put it like that, then yes." Irina said, But there was something that struck Nagisa's curiosity.

"Do the others know?" Nagisa asked, Irina shook her head no.

"Not yet; but I have asked the one who developed the Koro-serum about your condition" Irina said, and Nagisa knew that

"So who are they? I'm guessing either Okuda or Takebayashi. They're the only one with chemical knowledge from Class-E" Nagisa said looking back out the window, not wanting to hear anything else until the classmate arrived

"Hello, am I interrupting anything?" a voice asked and it turned out to be Okuda and she was also accompanied by Takebayashi.

"I'm afraid that we tried to save your Nagisa, but there was nothing we could do, and with this Koro-Serum, you won't be able to get your eye back." Said Takebayashi, she had to be blunt about the damage that mercenary did, and this only ticked off Nagisa even more.

"Will it turn me into a slimy octopus like Koro-Sensei?" Nagisa asked, both girls shook their head no, but it will enhance his speed, strength,, intelligence, along with handling of various weaponry.

"You'll stay in human form during the duration and it will fuse with your DNA permanently, are you sure you want to do this?" Okuda asked, and there was no changing Nagisa's mind.

"Let's do it." Nagisa said, Okuda then got Nagisa a wheelchair as she wheeled the injured Nagisa into an operating room, as soon as they went in, Okuda pressed a button on the wheelchair as it caused Nagisa to stand up.

Takabayashi then wheeled over five colored syringes, orange, blue, red, yellow, and green, each one could enhance a person's ability but combined together, they could make a human version of Koro-Sensei without the tentacles.

Takabayashi then took the Green syringe and injected it into his arm, this helped him increase his strength along with his muscle mass, she then injects the orange syringe which gave him the ability to run and jump at superhuman speed, but not as fast as either Flash or Koro-Sensei, but fast enough, the third was the yellow which was the same color as Koro-Sensei, this enhanced his intelligence along with the ability to speak in any language possible, next was blue, this gave his senses like touch, taste, smell, and sight within his good eye and heightened it tenfold, and last was blue, with this, he could withstand pain within any form for extended periods of time, sort of like semi-immortality, but he could still die.

But there was a lot for Nagisa to do before he could be able to take on the new job, and for right now, he needed to recover.

So, Okuda took him back to his room so he could rest up and get fully recovered, and now, the story of Nagisa's new job begins…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this is the first chapter and a special thanks goes out to Autistic-Grizzly for helping out with this chapter, so how did we do? Feel free to leave a review if possible, favorites along with follows and ideas for future chapters will be welcome but they're also optional, so until the next chapter, on behalf of Grizz and myself, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off, And this is Autistic-Grizzly who will catch you on the flipside!)


	2. Codename-Deathstroke

Chapter 2: Codename-Deathstroke

(Opening A/N: Alright this time we're going to see if we can test out what Nagisa can do with his newly acquired abilities, he's still upset that a mercenary had half blinded him and we're going to bring in two DC comic heroes into this story later on, and they happen to be Green Arrow for the start and Batman later on down the road. Also the original Deathstroke will have a cameo in this chapter as well. But for this chapter, I'm going to bring in Ritsu, she's a computer A.I. who was also a student of class 3-E, and she's going to help set up Nagisa with the setup for any jobs being offered all over the world, and to my partner who pointed out that Takabayashi was a dude, I own up to that mistake, my bad! Anyway, let's get to some more of the action.)

The next person that knew about Nagisa's injury was Ritsu, she decided to visit Nagisa on his phone since she happens to be connected to the internet.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you Nagisa." Ritsu said, she knew that his right eye was heavily bandaged from the brawl that he got into with the American mercenary, Ritsu then pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil.

"What are you doing Ritsu?" Nagisa asked, it turned out she wanted to know what Nagisa's attacker looked like and she could use the internet to find out the name and his background.

Nagisa described him as a Caucasian man of American descent, he had a tough guy like rugged look with a scar on his right cheek and he also had what seemed to be a brand on the left side of his face reading USMC, she then showed Nagisa the mug shot of his attacker, Nagisa nodded his head knowing that her skills at drawing are very precise.

"I'll be right back." Ritsu said as the phone went dark for about thirty seconds and she came back with a smile on her face.

She found the information on the mercenary that attacked Nagisa, his name was Daryl Lawton, he was a former U.S. Marine captain who served three tours in the middle east but he was court martialed and discharged for assaulting a fellow officer of higher rank, he even joined Blackwater in hopes to become something better, but this man has a history of anger issues and was assaulted physically since he was a kid.

Just then, Takabayashi came back with some test results and it turned out that the Koro-Serum within Nagisa has successfully fused with his DNA and before they slate him with a clean bill of health, they needed to do a series of tests on him to see if the Koro-Serum really does work on an actual human, and it turned out that Nagisa has enough energy to move and he got out of the hospital bed and followed Takabayashi as he guided Nagisa to an exercise room, the first test was speed, Nagisa was hooked up to an oxygen mask and was asked to run as fast he possibly can and for as long as he can before slowing down or stopping altogether.

So the treadmill began to move and Nagisa began to move with the belt, when the belt began to pick up speed, so did Nagisa.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Nagisa asked and Takabayashi began to crank up the speed of the treadmill, and Nagisa began to steadily jog, but the test was to see how fast he can run, and it turned out that they crank the belt to the max and it seemed to be a breeze for Nagisa, he kept sprinting for about 3 hours cover a total of 120 miles give or take, and it seemed that he didn't even break a single drop of sweat.

Now it was time to do some weightlifting, Nagisa looked at all of the weights and saw that it ranged from 10 pounds to a max of 800 pounds, Nagisa picks up a 200 pound dumbbell and begins to lift it as if it were a feather, Nagisa then took another dumbbell of the same weight and began to curl them and make his arms stronger, but that was just child's play, He then notices that there was a weight bar with 800 pounds on it and knew that it could prove a challenge, but the result was the same as the 200 pound weights, but it did have more of an impact, to Nagisa it was like carrying two gallons of milk on a bar.

He passed the endurance and strength, now it was time to test Nagisa's mental ability, in front of him setting on a table, there were three sets of metallic puzzles for him to solve, if Koro-Sensei were around, then he'd have a hell of a time trying to solve them, since it is one of his major weaknesses.

Nagisa looked at the puzzles for a few seconds, and within a matter of three minutes, he solved all three puzzles.

Okuda then walks in and informs Nagisa that is cleared for discharge from the hospital, but there was a post it note containing an address for Nagisa to find.

"When are you off?" Nagisa asked and Okuda blushed temporarily knowing that Nagisa was going to ask her out.

"9:00 tonight, are you asking me out on a date?" Okuda asked, and Nagisa smiled, in a way it could be a date or something else…

"Well, we'll have to wait and see won't we?" Nagisa replied, he then looked at the address, and asked Ritsu to find out where it is.

"Umm, okay I'll see you tonight" Okuda said walking off to file some reports, Nagisa had a shit eating grin on his face.

"He won't like that." Ritsu said, but Nagisa didn't care.

"Who?" Nagisa asked "Karma. Nah! he had his shot and missed the target." He added as he pulled on a suit; he paused and looked in the mirror he suddenly became saddened at the fact he now has only one eye. He sat back down on the bed and slicked his hair back and looked down. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye: a simple black eyepatch like the ones movie pirates wore, he was slightly amused as he shoved it into his pocket. It was at this point he noticed something was missing "Ritsu, where the hell did they put my pants?" he asked confused...

"I'll see where they are" Ritsu said.

Okuda was typing up her notes before thinking about what was going happen tonight and shook her head before continuing on with her notes when she stopped, took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She was confused about how she felt with Nagisa; mostly because she dated his best friend for a couple of years. But now she was going on a date with Nagisa. She closed down the word app and opened up a new browser and typed in a web address which lead her to the home page of her favourite fashion advisor.

"Hey Okuda, do you have those notes?" Takebayashi said, and Okuda placed her glasses back onto her face.

"Nearly." Okuda said looking at what she could be wearing.

"You're going on a date?" her partner asked, it was kind of a touchy question for her.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to wear"

"Why not what you got on now?"

"Because we've been here all day" Okuda said

"I'll never understand real women"

"That's because you've never talked to one outside of work or school" Okuda said smiling.

"touché. Nagisa took quickly to the serums, I wonder why?" Takebayashi said frowning "Plus he wants an update."

"Why? He's never asked before." Okuda panicked, but Takebayashi was cool as a cucumber when it came to stressful situations.

"I don't know; but some days I feel like we should not be working with him at all." Takebayashi said.

"He gave us the chemical blueprints and the labs"

"But why us, I mean we did work with Korosensei" Takebayashi said

"I have no idea" Okuda said dreading what would happen.

Nagisa was about to leave when he heard a beeping. He walked over to a laptop that Okuda and Takebayashi had used to monitor him, he saw that the Skype program was opened and ringing.

Nagisa frowned and opened the call revealing an eyepatch business man sitting at some kind of table or a bar with a glass of whiskey in front of him.

"Who is this?" Nagisa asked, and little did he know, it was someone who's going to bring into this little job, as a professional mercenary/assassin.

"Well kid, I can see you've gotten the full treatment." The man on the screen said

"What do you want?" Nagisa asked, and the man took a sip of whiskey.

"My name is Slade Wilson, I'm here with an offer, kid." Slade said.

"And if I don't like the offer?" Nagisa asked, but Slade was sure that he was down for it.

"Trust me, you're going to enjoy it, I'll fill you in on the job later." Slade said shutting down the video.

Nagisa walked out of the hospital and winced as he covered his eye with his hand to stop the sun from blinding him. He then looked at his watch.

"I've got a couple of hours before I pick Okuda up, and I think I really need a shower or two."

"Well you were tested rather hard today." Ritsu said.

"I agree." Nagisa laughed as he walked off.

Once Nagisa got home he noticed something was off...

He walked over to a spare bedroom and saw it was converted into an armoury, the walls were mounted with different types of firearms, from handguns, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, to flamethrowers, explosives, and frag, flash, incendiary, and smoke grenades. On the opposite wall was an assortment of blades and staves; Nagisa took a staff in hand and twirled it around before placing it back on the shelf. And in front of him was a suit of armour, the colour was blue and orange with black, the mask looked like it was made from Carbon Fiber, the armour also had a torso guard which was probably made from titanium and a neck guard. The grieves were etched with orange v's on top, the same with the gauntlets and shoulder guards. The bandolier had slots from extra ammo and grenades. Nagisa was in shock until he picked up the helmet and looked at it.

"Whoa!" he said as Skype rang again.

Answering it Nagisa placed the helmet down, it turned out Slade left him a bunch of goodies like Santa Claus on Christmas.

"Well kid?" Slade asked, Nagisa knew that this was going to be the start of his new life as a mercenary/assassin.

"I'm impressed" Nagisa said, and those words pleased Slade.

"I knew you would be, see the serums you got from your friends was based off of an old WW2 super soldier project called Mirakuru" Slade said, Nagisa knew all about it as well.

"The Miracle Serum, I've heard of it; what about it?" Nagisa said, Slade had it into him as Nagisa has the Koro-Serum.

"I tried it kid, and oh boy did it work, only thing was it made the user mentally unstable. So I approached your former classmates who were already working with what your teacher left behind and I asked them to make a suitable successor to the Mirakuru, and what they came up with was the Koro-serum. Now it was intended for a use once only purpose. But the person it was used on now had a wide choice on what to be: an ultimate mercenary, a super soldier, a master assassin." Slade said gaining Nagisa's interest.

"And the suit?" Nagisa asked, and Slade got to the point on that.

"That was one I was going to wear against the Bat when Black Mask placed a hit on his head, only someone got in my way of that; a protégé if you will

"So what does that make me?" Nagisa questioned, but the mercenary had an answer for him.

"A successor" Slade said, and this aroused Nagisa's curiosity.

"To what, or say I say to whom?" Nagisa asked.

"Deathstroke" Slade said, since he was the first Deathstroke.

"Alright, so what do I do first?" Nagisa asked looking at Slade, and Slade got right to the point, his first target is...

"Daryl Lawton. He will be down at the docks at midnight. If you want your revenge for the eye he cost you then I suggest you head down there" Slade said

"I will." Nagisa said smirked having the look he had when he was going in for the kill

"Good, now enjoy your date kid; she seems to be a good one" Slade said hanging up.

"Yeah she is." Nagisa said looking at the armour again, he knew that after the date, he's going to have to go to work for Deathstroke.

So he gathered a fresh set of clothes and headed for the bathroom, but he had to leave Ritsu behind because she's a lady and wouldn't want to peep up on Nagisa while he was bathing.

So he got into the bathroom and began to strip down, just then his phone rang, but the answering machine got it.

 _Hi you've reached Nagisa Shiota's residence although I can't come to the phone right now, just leave a message after the tone and I will get back to you as soon as possible, later._

The answering machine beeped and it turned out that Okuda was trying to get in contact with him, and she did leave a message.

"Hey Nagisa, listen, I know we do have plans, but I'm calling to let you know that I just found a dress you might like and I will see you at 9:00, bye." Okuda said as the answering machine beeped again, Nagisa couldn't get her out of his mind. So he washed up as best as possible and got out, as he began to get dressed...he thought that it'd be a good idea to try the eyepatch on.

Nagisa then places the eyepatch onto his face, and he looks at himself in the mirror, he looked better with the eyepatch on. He then got dressed in his best suit, just then, there was a knock on the door.

Nagisa then went over to the front door and there was a man standing with a clipboard and a set of car keys.

"Nagisa Shiota?" The man asked, and Nagisa looked at a really expensive sports car in the driveway.

"Yes?" Nagisa asked and the man handed him the clipboard and pointed to the blank line.

"Sign here." The man said as Nagisa wrote his name on the waiver saying that he got the delivery.

He also was handed a note, it turned out that it was also written in Japanese as well, and the man turned around and walked away, Nagisa then began to read the letter.

 _[Dear Nagisa,_

 _Since you received the Koro-Serum and wanted to do something better with your life, consider this car as a gift from me to you, and I do hope that your date with your former classmate goes well. Don't forget about the job tonight, I'll be keeping an eye out for it._

 _Regards,_

 _Slade Joseph Wilson]_

Nagisa decided to give the car a test run, so he got into it, and placed the key into the ignition, the car started and roared to life, this just put a smile on Nagisa's face.

"Say Ritsu, are you there?" Nagisa asked, and it turns out that Ritsu was still around.

"What can I do for you Nagisa?" Ritsu asked, Nagisa was looking for a five star restaurant for him and Okuda to enjoy their date.

"Can you find a five star restaurant near Okuda's place?" Nagisa asked, the phone went dark for a few seconds and she found one that was about half a mile from Okuda's place, and the reviews of that particular restaurant made it a good dating place.

Now it was time to get Okuda, Nagisa then backed out of his driveway and drove to the hospital, there Okuda came out dressed in a beautiful red dress and wearing light makeup, Nagisa just let out a slight whistle knowing how beautiful she looked.

Okuda then got into the passenger's seat and placed her seatbelt on, Ritsu gave Nagisa GPS directions to the restaurant. Okuda felt a bit of happiness when Nagisa asked her out on a date, and she even liked the eyepatch that he is currently wearing.

"I know this might be sudden, but how are you feeling about wearing the eyepatch?" Okuda asked and luckily it was snug enough for him to wear all the time if he wanted.

"I kind of like it, thanks." Nagisa said, and the car drove down the highway to it's destination, just then, Nagisa's phone rang, it was a private caller so he answered it.

"Hello?" asked Nagisa, and it turns out that it was Slade on the other end.

"I see you've made it, and you have Okuda with you, listen as soon as you get in, I need to talk to the both of you." Slade said as he hung up.

As soon as both Nagisa and Okuda walked in, the host walked up to greet the couple.

"Can I get a name? I believe you are on our list." The host said.

"Nagisa Shiota and Manami Okuda." Nagisa said, and the host verified the names and it turns out that there was a reservation for the two, and who might you ask set up the reservation, why it's simple Nagisa's new employer Slade Wilson.

"Follow me, Mr. Wilson and Ms. Jelavich is waiting for you." The host said as he escorted the two to the table where Slade and Irina were sitting.

Nagisa and Okuda then pulled up two chairs and sat down across from the mercenary and their old mentor.

"Is this supposed to be a double date or something?" Nagisa asked, Slade then shook his head, he wanted to sweeten the deal for Nagisa's new job.

"Okay, I know that you used to be a teacher and most of your class were delinquents right? Well, I got something that could make that make you want to get into this job instantly." Slade said, he then pulled out a picture containing both a bald Caucasian man and a red haired Japanese man, it turned out that Karma was working as a henchman for a rich billionaire by the name of Lex Luthor.

"What's going on here?" Nagisa asked and he placed the information of the Koro-Serum onto the table.

"We have reason to believe that they're trying to recreate the Koro-Serum and sell it onto the black market to terrorists, if that serum falls into the wrong hands, then there won't be anybody to work for, and we'd better stay in business." Slade said, and Nagisa knew that this was just the break he was looking for.

"Wait, Luthor's trying to

"Alright, this is just what I need to get back into the assassin life, but first, I want to enjoy this little date with Okuda." Nagisa said, it seemed that Slade and Irina already ordered for all of the group, so the food came out and they all began to enjoy themselves and conversate about Nagisa's new job.

[Three hours later…]

Nagisa dressed himself in the Deathstroke outfit Slade left him, and it also fit him as well. Irina took Okuda home so the gentlemen could be able to work.

Nagisa surveyed the scene using a high powered ocular viewing scope, it turns out that Nagisa's target wasn't alone, he had a small group of at least nine other soldiers and the target for a total of ten men.

"Alright kid, it's time to earn your stripes." Slade said, and Nagisa placed the mask onto his face.

"I'll be putting on the best damn show you have ever seen." Nagisa said as he checked all the weapons he was carrying. His guns were fully loaded and blades were razor sharp, it was time to get some payback for the injury the asshole inflicted.

"Spread out, someone has sent an assassin to kill me, and we need to make sure that we don't lose the Koro-Serum." Daryl ordered, the only question on Nagisa's mind was, how did he find out about the Koro-Serum let alone get it?

It turned out the whole ship that was loaded had countless amounts of Koro-Serum, and Nagisa knew that if those get into the wrong hands, then there might be more Koro-soldiers like Nagisa and it's up to him to stay the only human version of Koro-Sensei, and keep his memory alive.

One mercenary came close to Nagisa, but he pulled out a custom Beretta 92F and pointed the pistol at the skull of the opposing mercenary squeezing the trigger and sending a bullet right through the head of the guy.

The sound of the gunfire lured the other mercenaries to Nagisa's position, Nagisa then holstered the pistol and equipped a sword that was in the collection of weapons.

The mercenaries surrounded Nagisa, but the sounds of his steady beating heart let him survey what he needed to do, as soon as he had an attack pattern down, He unsheathed the sword and waited for an opportunity to strike.

The mercenaires charged at him and he swung the sword at the first one and decapitated the guy, he then stabs the second in the chest pulling the blade out as blood flew out of the stab wound and he bled to death, the third mercenary got stabbed in the throat, when the blade was removed the fourth mercenary grabbed his neck and tried to stop the bleeding but he began to choke on his own blood, Nagisa then slashed the sword with a diagonal cutting the fifth guy in half, the sixth got his leg lobbed off and he screamed in pain, but Nagisa decided to end his misery by stabbing him in the head. He then pulls out a knife and tosses it into the chest of the seventh mercenary and the eighth and ninth mercenaries drew their guns, but before they could shoot, Slade was more quicker on the draw, he had a military issue bolt action sniper rifle as he fired two shots and killed them without being noticed.

"And then there was one." Nagisa said, he was looking for the man that injured him and was going to pay the mercenary back tenfold.

"Come on out you fuck, let's have a little talk you and me!" Daryl shouted, this just made him an easy target but he was armed with an M-60 machine gun.

Nagisa then knew that he needed to be careful about what he was going to do next, but there was a guardian angel looking for Nagisa in the form of an old teacher he remember from once upon a time.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Nagisa?" The spirit of Koro-Sensei appeared in front of Nagisa.

"Koro-Sensei?" Nagisa asked, and it turns out that part of Koro-Sensei's soul has been fused with Nagisa through the Koro-Serum.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I'm here to help you, let's say we give this serum a test run shall we?" Koro-Sensei asked causing the serum to kick into overdrive and Nagisa began to act like a ninja and remain undetected.

He hid behind the container which overlooked the ship, Nagisa then pulled out the pistol and decided to aim for a leg with the hope of injuring the enemy with the addition of lowering his guard.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Nagisa said as he popped out of cover, aimed the gun, squeezed the trigger, and sent a bullet into the right leg of the mercenary, he dropped to his good knee and began to curse.

"Fuck! You ungrateful fucking cocksucker! Where the fuck are you?!" The mercenary shouted and Nagisa came out of the shadows with a knife, Nagisa knew that the man who poked his eye out was in front of him, he walked up to the injured man relishing the fact that he was going to get some sweet payback.

"You costed me something, and I'm looking to return the favor." Nagisa said as he removed the mask showing his face.

"Wait, you're the guy that I injured, you know, I don't even regret making you into what you are." Daryl said, Nagisa then took the knife and stabbed the mercenary in the left eye and pulled the whole thing out of his head.

"An eye for an eye, and now we're close to even." Nagisa said, he then pulls out the Beretta and fires a single shot into his head, killing him as well.

"You might want to step back for this next part." Slade said over a wireless earpiece Nagisa was wearing he quickly headed over to the containers where he was hiding, then an RPG round flew into the ship and destroyed the ship carrying a shipment of Koro-Serum that was stockpiled for the black market.

"What do we do now?" Nagisa asked, and there was a smile on Slade's face, he knew that he has gotten himself a new successor.

"Meet me at your old class later on today, I wish to talk to you over your new job…" Slade answered, thus begins Nagisa's new life as a mercenary/assassin and superior killer elite.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this took me a while to do, I don't think I could be able to write like this, but all in all, I just put

something on paper had Autistic-Grizzly help me, and just hammered down the rest, some of the writing is a little

different since I'm from the U.S. and he's from Australia, and some words might be spelled with a "U" but we were

taught different. Special thanks goes out to Grizz for helping me with this project, and what seemed to be a small cameo

of Slade has just turned into a full out regular character, so I will be adding more Slade Wilson in here. Be sure to leave a

review if possible, faves and follows are still optional, but now I need to get back into Assassins and Suicide Squad. So

until the next chapter, Autistic-Grizzly says catch you on the flip side, and as always, this is the master of chaos, the

commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off.)


	3. goodbye Class 3-E!

Chapter 3: Goodbye Class 3-E!

(Okay, my partner in crime Autistic Grizzly has given me a good idea for what we should do for the Harem of our trap protagonist, and we both agreed to secretly add Slade's daughter Rose Wilson to Nagisa's harem, and if this keeps going, then it means that Nagisa might end up as a Japanese Sterling Archer, oh great! I just gave myself another crossover idea for another Assassination Classroom crossover idea, but first, let me get what I can clear off of my plate before doing anything else, and a special thanks to those who have faved and followed this story, it means so much to not only me, but also Autistic-Grizzly for both of us as writers, without you guys, this story would never even been published. So from the both of us, thanks for all of your support!) Grizz: cheers mates!

[Class 3-E building 4:00 p.m.]

Nagisa walked into the old classroom where he remembered Koro-Sensei teaching his class, this bit of nostalgia was getting the best of him but this was no longer the life he wanted, his new job was going to be Slade Wilson's successor as the new Deathstroke.

Slade walks in and sees Nagisa who seemed to be as ready as he ever was, it turned out that in Slade's hand, was a manilla folder containing information on a target who happens to be a Russian arms dealer by the name of Grigory Patzugorvic.

"This is your first assignment, I've received word that the Koro-Serum that was created and that is inside you, is being manufactured and being used for Black Market uses, and we have reason to believe that he has a history with the Russian Spetznaz, so he might be highly trained and a worthy adversary, and for this job, I'm going to have Irina Jelavic join you since she happens to be fluent in the Russian language."

[You're bringing bitch-sensei in on this job?!] Nagisa asked in Russian, it turned out that he was fluent in Russian when he was in college.

[Yes, but you shouldn't belittle your teacher like that.] Slade said in the same language, just then there was a knock at the door and there was Irina, she wore her usual suit that she wore when she taught class 3-E.

[Hopefully I'm not interrupting anything, but you said you had a job for me?] Irina asked, Slade then showed a hand to her letting her know that the two gentlemen were talking about the English teacher.

"We were just talking about you, and I don't understand why your students call you bitch-sensei." Slade stated, but Irina knew that it was a nickname most of the class called her.

"It was a pet name the students came up for me, and they couldn't pronounce Jelavic. So I ended up with the nickname Bitch Sensei." Irina replied, but Slade knew that it was time to get down to business, word was, this Russian arms dealer is he happens to have a ship load of Koro-Serum and is planning on selling it to the Chinese or worse the North Koreans, and these guys are bad news.

So the objective was simple, find Patzugorvic, eliminate him along with the buyers, destroy the shipment of Koro-Serum before anyone finds it and uses it for their own gain, thus it was up to Nagisa "Deathstroke II" to make sure that none of those drugs see the light of day. Nagisa nodded and headed out before looking back and was worried

"Relax I'm not going to die" Irina said as she strutted away

"That's not what I'm worried about" Nagisa said as the pair walked off.

It was under the cover of night when they actually started their mission, the two assassins approached the ship where the meeting was to be held on. Nagisa was keeping his head on a swivel, Irina just looked cool and seductive as usual when she was on these types of missions. She knew that this was not going to be easy

[you ready for this?"] she asked in Russian

[Do not worry comrade, I am ready to make sure our teachers legacy is secured.] Nagisa said in Russian before switching to French {just make sure that I have a clear line of sight to the target or else this will go tits up}

{HEY Things are not going to go that way, and since when can you speak French?}

{I hung around Kataoka and Yada a lot in college.} Nagisa replied [They're here!] He said switching back to Russian.

[Ah greetings, I take it you are Isabella Rochev?] A Russian contact

[That I am.] Irina said in Russian [Do you have the goods?]

"Da, right here ma'am" Patzugorvic said "We must wait for other buyers"

"As long as goods are good." Irina purred

"And who is he?" Patzugorvic asked

"Anatoli." Nagisa said, he needed to come up with something to keep his cover from being blown.

[Is your son Japanese?] Patzugorvic asked, and Irina nodded.

[Both my mother and father were Japanese, but I was born in Russia.] Nagisa said, he had to play the part.

[His parents died, and I found him wandering on streets but I took him in.] Irina said, and they had to wait for the opportunity to kill the guy.

"Excellent, now then the others have started to arrive." Patzugorvic said, but little did the arms dealer know, that his death was going to be swift and precise, but it's only a matter of time.

Nagisa's phone began to vibrate and he turned it on to see Ritsu, she knew that the buyers were coming, and it turned out to be the Chinese, but they also happened to be Triads. Things were getting serious if they were involved.

The head of the Triad approached, Patzugorvic greeted the man in his native tongue.

"Ni Hao" Patzugorvic said, but the Triad leader wanted to get down to business.

"Do you have it?" the Triad leader said, and Patzugorivc placed the briefcase onto a crate and showed what he was selling.

"Yes sir, but tell me which batch do you want?" The Russian dealer asked, but this aroused the curiosity of Irina.

"What do you mean by Batch?" Irina asked, but the Russian had an answer for that.

"These 'batches' have been made in different locales, Russia, America, England, China, Korea, Australia. The only version we don't have is the Japanese ones which were constructed out of the remaining concentrated cells of the monster known as Koro Sensei, but what we were able to get we divided up what samples we could get and sent them worldwide, only to have them delivered to us here today." Patzugorvic said before more showed up, This time it was the Italian Mafia.

"What are you doing here?" Irina asked, and the Italian woman pulled out a cigarette.

"We are here for serums, we want to be superior in overall crime." the Italian woman said, she then let out a puff of smoke.

"Stella della Tempesta." Irina gasped, she knew that she was one of the most powerful women in the history of crime and the leader of one of La Cosa Nostra.

"The sun of storms?" Nagisa asked, and Irina looked at Nagisa knowing how dangerous this woman is and the kinds of connections she has.

"Si." Irina said,

"So hand over the serum and we pay you handsomely." Tempesta said with an Italian accent, but if she wanted the serum, she'll have to bid on it.

"Very well, we have three bidders, and shall the bidding start at say 100,000 dollars US currency?" Patzugorvic said before Nagisa snuck away.

"$100,000!" The Triad leader said, and Irina had to come up with something to get the ball rolling, she didn't have cash, but she kept a clear poker face and made a bet.

"$125,000." Irina said, and on the outside, she was calm and collective, but on the inside, she was panicking and hoping Nagisa came to save her.

Once he was in the clear Nagisa quickly changed into his Deathstroke armour and snuck around the back and watched the scene in front of him.

"$175,000." Said the Italian woman trying to belittle Irina, she also wanted to humiliate her as well, bodyguards were swarming the harbor and Nagisa knew that he needed to be careful and not get spotted otherwise this could jeopardize the mission and the Koro-Serum would be lost forever.

The price was now 175,000 us dollars and it was going the way of the Italians. Sneaking around the back he silently began snapping the necks of several Russian, Italian and Chinese guards before disposing of them into the water, before checking on Irina who Patzugorvic is having a revelation of who she is, he then draws a gun and points it at Irina.

"Who are you exactly?" Patzugorvic asked pointing the gun at Irina, Irina reaches into her purse and grabs a cigarette along with a lighter and places the smoke stick into her mouth lighting it up then taking a small drag off of it.

"It's not me you should be worried about, it's Deathstroke, he's coming for all of you." Irina said with a small yet successful smirk.

"Making a deal with Slade Wilson, is like making a deal with a rattlesnake, he's going to bite you when you are not watching." Patzugorvic warned, but Irina didn't care if she worked with Slade, and it wasn't the first Deathstroke who she was worried about, it was the second, Nagisa Shiota.

Speaking of Nagisa, it turned out Slade had set up a bolt action .357 Remington sniper rifle for Nagisa to use, he had to use his left hand along with his left eye since he's right handed and his left eye is his good eye.

He aimed the scope onto the Russian who was holding a gun to Irina with the intent to kill her.

"Ritsu, I need a calculation of how far it's going to be to hit the target." Nagisa said, Ritsu then began to calculate the distance, wind speed, velocity of the bullet after it is fired, and other variables that could ruin a sniper shot.

"By my calculations, you should have a clear shot, make sure you don't miss." Ritsu said with a smile, Nagisa then curled the index finger around the trigger, took a slow deep breath holding it in for a few seconds and gently squeezes the trigger as the bullet travels from the gun to it's designated target, goes through the target's head and exits killing the Russian as the blood and brain matter escaped from his head and the Russian's corpse drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Irina then pulls out her gun and shoots the Italian through her left eye as the bullet was lodged into her her brain and killed her, the Triad tried to shoot Irina, but Nagisa placed a round through the chest of the Triad and he began to bleed as he looked down and noticed that he hit the Triad right in the chest. He was the last to die, and his body joined the rest of the deceased that littered the boat.

Irina pulled out a cigarette and she lit it up, as she released a small puff of smoke, she only had one thing to say…

"I'm getting too old for this." Irina said, and Nagisa knew the next stop in his world tour of violence, was Austrailia.

"Ritsu, call Okuda." Nagisa said as Ritsu pulled up the phone and called Okuda, she was sitting behind her computer when she got the call from Nagisa.

"Hello?" Okuda asked, and she knew that Nagisa was calling.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could accompany me on a little trip to Australia, I'll be leaving first thing in the morning, and I was hoping that we could catch up after Middle School." Nagisa suggested and Okuda began to blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning…" Okuda said as she was turning more red.

She knew that she wanted Nagisa, and hopefully they can do something romantic…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay this was kind of a "wing it" type of job for a chapter, but a chapter no less. We still need reviews along with any ideas to go on, and also, faves and follows are still optional but always welcome. So on behalf of Autistic-Grizzly saying catch you on the flipside, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Love In The Land Down Under

Chapter 4: Love In The Land Down Under

(Opening A/N: Now it's time to go to the land down under, home of my co-writer Autistic-Grizzly. But we're going to start the chapter in Sydney, and to the guest that said Awesome Sauce on the previous chapter, thanks for that review, that just really made my day, Autistic-Grizzly and I'll try to do my best to make this chapter special, We're going to be adding a lemon in here, consider it the first of many in this story since this is a harem story, but let's say we get into the next chapter shall we?)

[Autistic-Grizzly here and boy am I psyched for this chapter, just a bit bummed they aren't in my neck of the words, but hey I'm originally for the state where the gang are going but right now I'm in South Australia rather than New south Wales where Sydney is, so enjoy this bonza chapter. But first can you answer this: How many balls are in the Rundle Mall?]

As soon as Nagisa put the Deathstroke suit, he knew that Okuda had to see firsthand that the serum that was in him was being produced and this was going to be used by people with bad intent.

Nagisa was content that he wanted to spend some time with Okuda, and let her know that she doesn't have to be alone.

Okuda packed up all of her stuff and waited for her lover to pick her up, just then, the sports car that contains the new mercenary/assassin opened the driver door and helped Okuda with her luggage, he then became a gentleman and opened the passenger door of the car and she got into the car, as soon as she was in, Nagisa closed the door and he got back onto the driver's side, got into the car and drove to the airport. Upon reaching the airport they met up with Irina and Slade.

"Good morning kiddies, are you ready for a new adventure?" Slade asked

"Yes!" Okuda said, she couldn't hold her excitement!

"I am." Nagisa said

"So it about time We go to a place where the women glow and the men chunder, where you can hear the thunder: We're going to a land down under" Slade smirked "Hold onto your hats, because we're heading for Australia"

"And that was?" Nagisa asked

"A snippet of a song called Land Down Under" Slade said as he lead the group off "And I have a private jet to take us there so we can relax in luxury"

"Cool, I hope we get to see some Kangaroos" Okuda said

"What do you mean?" Slade asked "We're not going to the bush"

"But aren't they in the streets?" Okuda asked

"NO of the stereotypes I find annoying" Slade said

"I think we'll make time to go to a zoo and see some" Nagisa said making her smile

Once they got inside the airport they noticed it was quiet. Nagisa and Slade were on edge instantly

"What is it?" Okuda asked unnerved

"Something's off" Nagisa said looking around

"How?" Irina asked as a gun was heard

"Hold it!" a voice snapped

"That" Slade said "So what's your deal?" he asked the gunman.

"We are the Dragons of Liberation and we will make everyone here die for our Sovereign: The mighty Red Dragon Lord who will cleanse this world in a wave of fire now move!" the gunman said making Slade and Nagisa look at each other with a look of 'really, this guy is doing this?' before laughing out loud.

"What is so funny; You dare mock OUR LORD!?" the gunman asked as Slade grabbed the gun and Nagisa punched the gunman making said gunman fly into the floor while Slade disassemble gun while keeping a hold of the magazine.

Nagisa quietly looked around to see a dozen more gunmen.

Looking back the second Deathstroke nodded to the first before he was thrown a bo staff which he held out behind a second one and nodded. Slade nodded back who tapped the magazine and threw it knocking the gunmen as Nagisa swept his legs out from under him

"Go!" Slade said as he spun his staff around gaining the attention of those left over. Seven terrorist come rushing over with their guns pointed at the group, only for one to be taken down by Nagisa, a second one was dispatched by Irina; Slade used his staff to take down two while Okuda went and hid; Unknown to her one of the terrorist was sneaking up behind, and once he was close enough grabbed her as a another one came from the front.

Okuda frowned as she swung her leg back and then kicked it forward nailing both of them between the legs; the one who was holding her let go to cup themselves completely shocked to see Nagisa run over to him and knock his lights out with a simple punch and just glared at the other one, who looked about ready to piss his pants, only for Nagisa's staff to collide with his head forcing him to the ground out cold.

"You okay?" he asked Okuda.

"Yeah I'm fine." Okuda said brushing some hair out of her face before she was gently kissed by Nagisa.

Soon the group found their way to the lounge where a standoff between the remaining terrorists and air marshals was happening.

"Irina, you and Okuda take care of the bombs. We've got the terrorist." Slade said as he pulled his Deathstroke mask on.

"Okay, come one." Irina said

"You ready?" Slade asked

"Yeah" Nagisa said pulling on his own Deathstroke mask and calmly walked out. Once they reached the five terrorist they looked at the two Deathstrokes.

"Trick or treating isn't for another three months"

"We know." Slade said as he knocked the dude out and turned to the next on e

"Um?" the next terrorist said as the third one was dealt with by Nagisa via clap stunner and chokehold while the fourth one was slowly backing away, only to be stabbed in the knee by Nagisa while Slade knocked out the last two and indicated away before they moved away as Okuda waved over to them indicating their mission was a success.

"Come on we have a flight to catch" Slade said as they ran over to the private jet they had.

On board the plane Slade and Nagisa went over the plan as Okuda checked up on the serum in Nagisa's blood.

"Well, the serum's still stable." Okuda said as she looked over the data.

"Hey Okuda" Irina said "what about this?" she asked as she showed Okuda something in a fashion magazine.

"That!" the scientist squeaked in embarrassment making the two Deathstrokes look at the two women, one of them looking embarrass and curious, the other looked smug

"You know what that's all about?" Nagisa asked

"Mate, they're women, they are one of the world's most complex creatures." Slade said as he sat back and sipped a glass of Australian Rum, smiling as he saw the two women talking while Nagisa just shook his head.

"What time will it be when we'll land?" Nagisa asked

"Australia's about two hours ahead of Japan. So it will be around lunch time" Slade said.

"Okay." Nagisa said

Once the group landed in Sydney; a friend of Slade's picked them up and took them to a hotel. Once they got there Slade went up to the front desk and got the keys to the room.

"Here you go kiddos." Slade said handing one of the keys to Nagisa "Have fun."

"But not too much." Irina said as the older couple walked away leaving the younger two together before going off to their room. "I can't wait to see their expression"

"Same here." Slade said as the pair got to their room and walked into it as Nagisa and Okuda went into a room a couple of doors down. Nagisa was looking around sternly making Okuda nervous.

"Um Nagisa?" Okuda asked...

"Those two are up to something." Nagisa said as opened the door and stepped into the room followed by Okuda.

"My word!" Okuda gasped.

It was a fairly large room with the bedroom in one section which had a queen size bed, in another section was a fairly large bathroom which had a white and blue colour scheme with a large mirror on one wall with a smaller mirror which was magnified which Okuda could use to check her makeup better and a shower that could hold two or three people, in the final section was a large plasma flat screen TV and a blu-ray player underneath. The couches were fairly nice as well.

"Wow, the sheets on this bed is so soft." Okuda said smiling

"This has to be the couple's suite." Nagisa said "They planned this."

"How can you be sure?" Okuda asked.

"The wine, the bed, the shower, the loveseat. Most of it screams couples" Nagisa said

"Well, maybe they thought it would be nice if we spent some time together." Okuda said examining the bottle "Huh, it comes from the Barossa Valley" she said

"Well, I'm kind of tired. So I'll take a nap; wake me up after an hour or so and we'll get lunch." Nagisa said laying down.

"Okay." Okuda said looking out over the view of the Sydney harbour, which included the Opera House.

Once she was sure Nagisa was asleep she slipped out to walk to her former English teacher.

Once the door close, Nagisa woke up and sat up.

"She's gone, probably going to talk to Irina, man I can't believe I'm having these feelings" he thought, "I think I'm going to take a big step tonight, I just hope she's ready as well" Nagisa thought before fading back into sleep.

"So you going to do it, tonight?"

"Yes I am. I just nervous is all." Okuda admitted

"It's a big step for someone to take" Irina said as she sat on the bed in front of her. "And I need to make sure that you are ready, beyond the shadow of a doubt in your mind; but first I just want to ask: Are you happy with Nagisa?"

"I am, he's charming, warm, protective, loving. I can't help but smile and feel giddy around him, he's smiled makes my bones seeming feel like their melting. I have a swarm of butterflies when we hold hands, kiss or he just compliments me. So yes I am happy with Nagisa" Okuda said "A lot happier than when I was with Karma" she admitted making Irina smiled

"Good, now come on." Irina said

"What?" Okuda asked

"We need something 'special for tonight.'" Irina smirked

"Okay." Okuda said being dragged off.

Nagisa was sleeping soundly when he was shaken, Okuda sat on the bed waiting for him to get up.

"Hey sleepy head, rise and shine." Okuda said, as she had a smile on her face.

"What, what time is it?"

"About 3 in the afternoon" Okuda said

"What?" Nagisa asked shocked as he got up. Okuda giggling at the state

"Come on we'll explore a bit and then come back here before we meet Slade and Irina for dinner tonight" she said

"Oh" Nagisa said pulling on his green military over shirt. Once the pair left they walked around the area while trying out the local fish and chips. After lunch Okuda said she wanted to buy a new little black dress, so they checked out a small nearby boutique to look for on, In about ten minutes of looking Okuda had found the perfect dress. It was a short sleeve black knee high dress with lace designs over the shoulders.

Nagisa seeing that it was fairly expensive paid for the dress, next they picked out a pair of heels for the young scientist.

Once they got back to the hotel Nagisa traded his scruffy military looking civilian clothes for a blue suit with a tie that matched his hair colour, Okuda giggling once she saw the look Nagisa was giving the tie, having forgotten how to tie one.

"Here" Okuda said doing it for him, smiling as she used it to pull him in for a short kiss. Nagisa walked back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed while Okuda did her makeup, shifting a bag under the sink with her foot looking slightly nervous.

A knock on the door sound and Nagisa opened it revealing Irina in a red dress, she looked just as stunning as Okuda did.

"Isn't that the one you wore to Okinawa?" Nagisa asked, and Irina nodded yes/

"Good memory, it is" Irina said as Okuda walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her clutch purse. Upon reaching the restaurant they saw Slade looking at the menu while a waitress walked them over.

"I hope you like seafood kid, because I ordered a seafood platter" Slade said, Nagisa was all game for it.

"I'm game" Nagisa said pulling Okuda's chair for her, she then went in front of the chair and he gently pushed it in for her as she sat down in the chair and he got into a chair as well.

"I hear Australian seafood is some of the best in the world." Okuda said as Nagisa sat down.

"And it is." Slade said as the waitress came back with a bottle of white wine and poured them each a glass. "So tell me, what was it like having assassins for teachers?"

"Interesting, would be the word I would use." Okuda said

"Too be honest. Koro-sensei was the greatest teacher, someone like us, like me could have had" Nagisa said before feeling Okuda's hand grip his own.

"Well, now I'm curious..." Slade said as the platter arrived. "Shall we tuck in and share stories?" he asked as they all agreed.

The night was filled with laughter and anecdotes of the octopus like teacher. Okuda even freaking out when she bit into a tentacle making the rest of the group laugh.

"Wow that was a fun night huh?" Nagisa asked as he removed his suit jacket

"Yeah it was" Okuda said before looking at Nagisa and smiling softly "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom okay?" she asked, and he knew for a fact what might happen.

"Sure." Nagisa said as he unzipped her dress for her.

"Thank you" she said before closing the door. Nagisa got undressed down to his black boxer shorts and paused thinking about how to bring up the subject tonight. He could simply ask her or just kiss her and continue on from there. Damn this was going to be tricky, upon hearing the door open Nagisa stood up

"Hey Nagisa?" Okuda asked

"Yes Oku-" he said before what stood before him took all his breath and words away.

There before the blue haired mercenary was Okuda wearing a mid thigh burgundy nightgown which was see through, revealing a pair of sexy panties the same colour and made out of satin.

"You look..." Nagisa said "...Beautiful."

"Thank you, but I have a request." Okuda said "Nagisa is it alright, if I give it to you, my first time making love?"

"Yes, but only if you do the same with me." He said stroking her chin.

"I will." Okuda said as she spotted a bottle of wine and some strawberries "Did you want a drink?" she asked making her way over with the hem of her nightgown flutter.

"I heard that alcohol before the main event is not such a good idea" Nagisa said taking a strawberry and biting the tip off.

"But strawberries on the other hand" he said running the strawberry over her lips to stain them with its flavour before feeding her the rest of the strawberry

"They are a good idea to have before it." Nagisa said kissing her deeply and passionately as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1…**

Nagisa gently slid his hands up the thighs of Okuda as she placed hers on his nether regions, she could tell that he was getting just as excited as she was, their kissing became more faster as she began pulling his boxers down revealing such a surprise, he was becoming hard as a rock.

He then returned the favor by removing the night dress along with her panties revealing a beautifully nude body of a woman.

She then placed her hand over the shaft as she began to pull and push it a few times to make sure it stays that way, she then guides Nagisa over to the bed where she decided to go for a more subtle approach, she then opened her mouth as she took the love rod and stuck it inside of her mouth bobbing her head back and forth making loud sloppy sucking sounds as she was enjoying it, and Nagisa wanted to return the favor.

"Say Okuda, can you set yours up here, so I can also enjoy doing yours as well?" Nagisa asked and Okuda climbed on top of him as she had her love tunnel sitting in front of his face.

Nagisa then began to stick his tongue inside of her as she gasped lustfully and she kept sucking on him as he began to eat out of her.

They kept doing the 69 until they both let out their first round climax into one another.

Okuda then kissed Nagisa again as they began to taste each other, Nagisa was ready to begin the main event of the love making session, she then took his shaft and slid it inside of her, the two lovers have now become one person.

As Nagisa looked deep into Okuda's eyes, he didn't see her, he saw a reflection of himself, and it usually happens when you make love to someone than just having sex with them.

Okuda began to thrust up and down on Nagisa's shaft and her lustful moans were beginning to fill the room, she then placed her hands onto Nagisa's chest and he had his on her waist trying to keep the tempo of her love session going, but now he wanted to be on top, so he placed her onto the bed and he began to thrust himself inside of her as she began to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Nagisa, I've always dreamt of this day, and now this is a dream come true." Okuda gasped lustfully, she was really happy to be one with a boy, even if it wasn't Karma.

"I've dreamt of this day too, but let's say we save the talking until we're done." Replied Nagisa, as he had her on her side, he then placed her leg onto his chest as he kept thrusting his shaft deep inside of her.

They were coming close to climaxing so for the final position, Okuda and Nagisa sat up as she sat on top of him and both of them began to kiss passionately…

"I'm going to cum." Said Okuda, she could feel herself on the verge of climaxing, Nagisa could feel it too.

"Me too." Said Nagisa, he wanted to release his love inside Okuda.

After a few good thrusts, they both began to climax as they released their love into one another and Nagisa laid on the bed and Okuda laid on top of him.

"Thank you for being my first Nagisa." Okuda whispered and Nagisa kissed her forehead, he really wanted to do it again since he was really into doing it.

"I really enjoyed it, we should do it again." Nagisa said, Okuda then grabbed a strawberry, and took a bite, she then placed it into Nagisa's mouth as he took a bite as well.

"We shall soon, but for right now, let's get some sleep." Okuda said as she fell asleep on Nagisa's chest, and soon after, Nagisa closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope that you really enjoy this update, both Autistic Grizzly and I have put a lot of imagination into this chapter as well, but feedback/reviews helps the both of us out, along with any faves and follows, I really enjoyed this form of writing and on behalf of both Autistic Grizzly saying Catch You On The Flip Side, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

(Opening A/N: We just passed Veteran's day in the U.S. and Remembrance day in Australia, and I hope those who are celebrating Thanksgiving had a good one, I had to work though, but hey, more money in my pocket, but enough talk, it's time for another chapter!)

[Nagisa's Dream]

It was dark and Nagisa was walking down a long corridor when he stopped by a pair of wooden doors, they were stained a dark reddish colour.

He paused before he opened the door, inside was something out of a bad romance movie, in fact it almost had a stereotypical westernised harem feel to it, and of course Nagisa was right.

There were several girls covered in shadows so he couldn't see who they were.

But he felt that some of them were familiar in some way or another; he just couldn't think straight.

"Nagisa?" a sweet voice asked making the super power mercenary turn around making him gasp at what he saw. "Are you alright?" the voice asked again, as Okuda stepped into the light; she had her hair down and wore a yukata very loosely as it hung off of her, with only an obi belt lightly tied keeping it on her.

"Um yeah I am." Nagisa said nervously, Okuda wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good, you were worrying us." Okuda said, sliding her arms back and hands laced together and rested it on the back of his neck.

"Us?" Nagisa asked, he noticed the other nine shadows still waiting to be introduced.

"Yes, us." Okuda said kissing him before it faded to white.

Nagisa then awoke with a start and looked around, he relaxed a little finding out he was back in the hotel room, but something was off.

Looking to his right he noticed it was cool and empty, Okuda must have gotten up before him and went somewhere.

That was when running water hit his ears, it seems that Okuda was in the shower.

Relaxing more Nagisa got up and wandered into the bathroom, to see Okuda enjoying the hot water raining down on her as she washed her hair. Nagisa and Kayano found out that the first thing Okuda washes in the shower was her hair before moving onto the rest of herself.

With a smirk on his face, Nagisa silently entered the shower and picked up a bar of soap, he then softly kissed her neck before sliding the soap over her stomach making her jump in shock and she knew that her lover has come to shower with her.

"Morning." Nagisa said casually, and he began to smile a sexy little smile to his lover.

"M-M-M-Morning." Okuda stuttered in surprise, "You scared me." she said calming down slight and she reclined back against him while he soaped her up

"Did you sleep well?" he asked softly, wondering if she dreamed about him as well.

"Yeah, but how could I not after that?" she giggled "That was incredible." she said as Nagisa wrapped his hands around her stomach.

"I couldn't agree more" Nagisa said, he was really happy that he and Okuda were one person last night.

"I never thought I would do that with you, it was always Karma on my mind, well until we separated." Okuda said, she frowned on Karma since his name was taboo in her tongue.

"So what happened anyway?" Nagisa asked, Okuda didn't feel anything when she was with Karma, but she has more love with Nagisa now.

"I don't know, one day we just grew apart." Okuda stated before turning a bit and wincing in a small amount of pain from the coupling they did.

"You alright?" Nagisa asked, Okuda nodded that she was alright.

"Just a bit tender from last night, I heard it can cause some soreness." Okuda said "So it's just fine."

"Good, I always worry about you being hurt." Nagisa said placing his head on top of her making her blush. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, and this got Okuda's attention.

"What is it?" Okuda asked, Nagisa had her turn around as they both shared a passionate kiss.

"Do you want to have a baby?" Nagisa asked, and she knew that all she wanted in the world was to be a mom.

"I'd love to have one with you, even if you're the father." Okuda said, and this made Nagisa just as happy.

"We should do it again so we can get a baby in you." Nagisa stated; making Okuda blush.

Both Okuda and Nagisa shared another kiss and they wrapped themselves in a lover's embrace.

"And I know you will always be there to protect me." Okuda smiled smiling as the pair enjoyed the shower.

Slade and Irina were all dressed for another day of work, but Slade was more dressed up since it was a special day today.

"So how do you think it went last night?" Irna asked, Slade knew about the love between his successor and Nagisa's childhood friend.

"Probably rather well?" Slade said as he knocked on the door, Irina thought they'd might have as much fun as Nagisa and Okuda did.

"Come in." Okuda said as the two mentors entered the room seeing Okuda finished her hair style of a single ponytail on her left shoulder.

"Where's Nagisa?" Irina asked, Nagisa using his assassin skills jumped out from behind Slade.

"Here I am!" Nagisa said making the two assassin jump, Slade nearly had a heart attack.

"DON'T! Do that okay kid?" Slade asked, he tried to catch his breath after Nagisa scared him.

"You got it." Nagisa said, Slade knew that Nagisa was going to be a great successor the Deathstroke legacy.

"So I want to talk to you about something okay?" Slade asked, he then placed a hand on his shoulder and the two began to head out of the hotel.

"Um sure." Nagisa said, he then got into a Jeep with Slade as they drove to the Outback.

[Shanty Bar]

Soon the pair found themselves in a shanty bar and the place had some customers who were celebrating the special day as well.

"Isn't it a bit early to drink?" Nagisa asked, but there were no early times for drinking in Australia.

"It's 11:00 in the morning." Slade said, knowing the time of silence was coming.

"Oh, in that case, I'll have a can of Fosters." Nagisa said before Slade shut him up

"You pick that one, sorry drink? I'm vetoing it, gives us a shot of bundaberg red label and a Tooheys Extra Dry each please."

"No worries mate." the barkeep said as he placed the booze onto the bar for each man.

"What was wrong?" Nagisa asked, Slade then picked up the glass of Tooheys.

"Kid, you would get a stronger taste of beer from stale cat piss than that crap." Slade said as the order was given.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nagisa asked, Slade was going to school his successor in an Australian holiday.

"Today kid, there is a special day, on that day we Australians pause at the 11th hour, on the 11th day, of the 11th month, just for a minute of silence; on that day we remember those who fell in battle for us, our nation, our family and friends, and dare I say our freedoms." Slade said, Nagisa raised an eyebrow as it caught his attention.

"And what do you call it?" Nagisa asked, Slade then smiled...

"Remembrance day. You know, in a few years the first world war would have been forgotten, bet you didn't know that?" Slade asked, if Nagisa were still a teacher, he'd teach this in his history class. "Almost like it was a bad memory that faded away into that damn aether everyone keeps talking about. But there was a major video game release called 'Battlefield 1' and after people saw its trailer they got interested and googled and looked up the war on YouTube to learn about it. Me I like going to the war memorial in Canberra and just wandering around looking at the battles that took place so that I can have a seat in this bar and have a drink. To the ANZACs." Slade said downing his shot of rum.

"To the heroes and villains of the first world war." Nagisa said drinking his shot before frowning, "I remember a time when all I did was frequent bars and taverns. You see I taught my students the same things Koro Sensei taught us, only in the end it was for nothing. Once they graduated they went back to how they were before I was given their class, after that I turned from teaching and became a drunken assassin looking for his next paycheck and comforting glass of cold alcohol and bar snacks. Not only that but there were times I would drink remembering how I was the one...the one to end a good life, the life of the greatest teacher and one of the best men I ever know." Nagisa said, he really missed Koro Sensei and all of his teachings.

"He wanted you to do that, it was the last thing he had to do. And I think he succeeded." Slade said "Besides, you're a great teacher and an awesome assassin/mercenary." Slade said as he gently tapped his shoulder in a support of confidence.

"Thanks." Nagisa said, Slade wanted to know more about Nagisa, but he decided to regale his successor with one of his stories.

"Beside I'm kind of sad as well, I never did get the bastard back for that boot up my ass." Slade said, Nagisa then took the beer but when he heard what Slade said, he gulped down a little too much.

"Excuse me?" Nagisa said coughing as he choked on his beer.

"That's right, Deathstroke went up against the Reaper, only to be kicked in the ass, right into a pile of animal shit." Slade said "Left a bootprint on my best uniform, of course that was during my ASIO days." Slade said

"Can't be worse than one of your classmates dressing you up as a tart to distract some guys while sneaking through a club to get at some madman who is trying to kill everyone in your class." Nagisa said, referring to Takaoka, he still wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

"Seriously?" Slade asked "Wow, never thought that would happen."

"Yeah, and to make things worse a pothead hit on me." Nagisa growled making Slade laugh.

[Meanwhile with the girls…]

"So it was that fantastic?" Irina asked, Okuda nodded knowing that she enjoyed having sex with him, and hopefully having a baby with Nagisa.

"Yeah, magical even," Okuda said, Irina then pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"I'm glad my advice helped." Irina said, but there was a small drawback on Okuda's part…

"Though he did enjoy the nightie, it was a bit transparent for my liking." Okuda said blushing before looking at the tablet data she used to monitor Nagisa's vitals; however something was off…"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what's Uh Oh?" Irian asked, the vitals for his sexaulity began to through the roof.

"This." Okuda said showing Irina the data, she knew that his pleasure might need more women.

"Oh!" Irina said as she began to blush, she knew that there might be a harem coming soon in Nagisa's future...

[Now back to the guys…]

"So there he was, tied up and swinging like a piñata while we're all taking potshots at him. When suddenly, the branch breaks and he falls to the ground. Nobody knows what to think so there's a minute or two of nothing until we release something, he's on the ground and he's helpless. So naturally we shout 'GET HIM!' so we run after him while he's trying to get out of the ropes he tied himself up in, and when he does the roof is the only place we can't reach him, so he gets up there and gloats before acting petty and gives us double the homework he usually does because of what we did, and of course this was in front of Karasuma." Nagisa laughed as Slade was busy laughing as well. "Man I miss him too."

"That's understandable." Slade said, but Nagisa took another sip from his beer.

"So you got anything like that?" Nagisa asked, and Slade smiled as he had a good story for Nagisa.

"Well the only thing I can call to mind is when I met Oliver Queen." Slade said, and this got Nagisa's attention like a two year old with a piece of candy.

"Oliver Queen, wait you mean like the Green Arrow?" Nagisa asked, and Slade nodded yes.

"You got it" Slade said "And the time he locked me up on Lian Yu." he also added.

"That must have sucked." Nagisa said, but Slade just chuckled a little.

"There's a reason that island is called Purgatory" Slade said, he could remember it like it was yesterday.

"So, how did you escape the lockup he put you in?" Nagisa asked, and the barkeep filled up his glass with rum.

"That is the real fun story." Slade said downing another shot.

[Slade's Memory]

Slade was sitting on a cot whittling a stick, the only thing that was on his mind was his daughter Rose, he wanted to be there for her.

"Hey Slade, it looks like you just got bested by a single vigilante, and you're stuck in here rotting like a piece of fruit nobody wants." The guard said, but little did the guard know, Slade was whittling a weapon for the mercenary to use.

He then grabbed the guard and stabbed the makeshift weapon into the side of the guard's throat as he began to bleed to death.

Luckily it turned out the guard had the keys on him, so he grabbed the keys off of the dead guard as he placed the first key into the cell door and unlocked it.

He then grabs the guard's gun and prepared for a gunfight to ensue.

The guards began to swarm down the corridor as they knew one of them was about to get the drop on Slade.

"Looks like it's out of the frying pan and into the fire." Slade said as he cocked the MP5K submachine gun.

"We've got a prison break in progress, all guards please report to the holding cell of prisoner 9173391900327 Slade Wilson." The warden said over the P.A. as the alarm began to blare, and the sounds of rushing guards armed with semi and fully automatic weapons, and that just put a smile on Slade's face, he was looking forward for a morning stretch.

As soon as the guards began to bum rush blindly into the midst of the lethal mercenary, he then began to shoot a flurry of bullets into the guards as they ripped through the charging guards killing them, and before long, he began to collect some guns and ammo so he can continue fighting until he got out of the prison.

So he busted out and the prison alarms began to blare for the escaped prisoner, then he began to run through the dense jungle as the guards were in hot pursuit, just then he came to a cliff face and there was a helicopter with a sniper on it, it turned out the sniper was Slade's butler Wintergreen.

"Forgive me for doing this, but Jericho has asked me to kill you on his behalf, forgive me for doing this." Wintergreen said as he shot Slade in the stomach and Slade fell off of the cliff and into the icy water below, soon after, he drifted ashore and was nursed back to health by his daughter when she found out her father was being held up at Lian Yu, luckily we was washed up on a beach of a remote island which was inhabited by his daughter Rose.

[End Flashback, now back to present time…]

"If it weren't for Rose, I wouldn't be here today talking to you, celebrating Remembrance Day, let alone choosing you as my successor. It turns out that the one who calls himself Jericho, is actually my only son, Joseph Wilson." Slade said as he drank a small amount of beer.

Nagisa took a shot of the whiskey and slammed the shot glass on the bar as the bartender held the bottle asking if he wanted another shot, Nagisa nodded yes and the bartender poured the whiskey into the glass.

"What kind of son could go against his own father? I look at you as a father figure and I don't even share the same blood as you." Nagisa said, and Slade placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder to reassure his successor.

"I know I made the right decision with you, and I consider you more of a son than Joseph. That's why I want you to take up the name 'Deathstroke.'" Slade said, and Nagisa raised his beer to Slade.

"To a Deathstroke legacy." Said Nagisa, Slade raised his beer as well.

"To a Deathstroke legacy." Slade replied as they clinked beer glasses and they both drank their brews.

Just then, Rose showed up with a manila folder and some information on two on places, Perth and Melbourne.

"Hey dad, I got some information you might be interested in seeing." Rose said as she walked up to the bar and pulled up a bar stool between the two.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Slade asked, and she placed the information in front of Slade and Nagisa, there was a picture of Takaoka and the location of the manufacturing plant of the Koro Serum, Slade gave him a choice of either killing the one who made his life hell or taking out the plant.

"Alright it turns out the Koro serum is being produced in Melbourne, but the guy controlling it was a newly released man Akira Takaoka, he's been wanting payback for what this Nagisa guy did." Rose said, and this just made Nagisa's blood boil.

"Speaking of Nagisa, he's sitting right next to you, and it turns out he's going to be the successor to the Deathstroke household." Slade said, "Okay Nagisa, it's your call, how do you want to do this, Takaoka, or the Koro serum plant?" He also added, but it turns out that he wanted to make sure that Takaoka was going to be in a shallow grave for all the hell he was put in along with his classmates.

"I want Takaoka dead, and I'll be sure that he's going to die by either my hands or yours, but I WANT HIM DEAD." Nagisa said sternly and this just put a smirk on Slade's face.

"Alright, let's go to Perth." Slade said as he paid the bartender for the drinks as Nagisa placed some money into the tip jar as well.

The destination was set, the next stop in this blood soaked world tour, was Perth Australia.

What's going to go down next? Tune in for the next action packed chapter…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's to another chapter being written, and with the help of my Aussie partner Autistic Grizzly, so Grizz, thanks for all of your help, feel free to leave a review, faves and/or follows along with ideas for future chapters are always welcome, and until the next chapter Autistic Grizzly says see you on the flipside and as always this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	6. Takaoka's Final Curtain Call!

Chapter 6: Takaoka's Final Curtain Call!

(Opening A/N: Well now it's time for Nagisa to hunt down and kill the one who's been making his life a living hell since he was in Class 3-E and all, the man named Akira Takaoka. plus I really wanted to add Rose in here, but let's say that Rose has both of her eyes intact, I just like to have both Nagisa and Slade be the only one eyed characters in the story. But now it's time for the group to enter into Perth, hunt down this psycho, and give him a death fit for an abusive coward! After that, we're only getting started my friends! Grizz here and oh boy that is right we are only starting this wild ride of fun, romance, comedy and adventure. If you guys could read our minds the ideas we've got you would flip out!)

[3 miles from Perth…]

How long has it been since Takaoka was trying to get at Class 3-E? That was the question that was on Nagisa's mind, he had one chance to kill Takaoka and he didn't want to screw it up, that porky bastard screwed with 3-E when he tried to train the class through tough love and he nearly made Okano die from exhaustion, and he began to hurt her, until Karasuma decided to step in, thank god for Karasuma.

"Penny for your thoughts, Nagisa?" Slade asked, and he knew that Nagisa's revenge for Takaoka screwing with his fellow classmates was on his mind.

"I'm just thinking how am I going to end Takaoka, I mean the bastard needs to pay for what he's doing." Nagisa said, and Slade thought of something.

"Let's feed the bastard to the sharks." Slade suggested, and that put a smile on Nagisa's face, he always wanted to send him to hell by feeding the fat man to some carnivorous animals.

"Now that idea I can get behind." Nagisa darkly chuckled "very much so."

[Meanwhile with Okuda and Irina…]

Okuda was in the bathroom and turned out she had her face buried in the toilet and she was vomiting really bad, Irina came in and made sure that she was alright.

"Are you alright, Okuda?" Irina asked, and she managed to shake off what was going on.

"I'm having morning sickness and I just missed my period." Okuda said, and that could only mean one thing, Okuda is pregnant with Nagisa's kid.

Irina helped Okuda up as she took her into the other room so she could be able to rest for her child that was inside her.

"Should we call Nagisa and tell him the good news?" Irina asked, and Okuda nodded, Irina then pulled out her phone and dialled Nagisa's number.

She pressed the call button and it turned out Nagisa answered after two rings.

"Hello?" Nagisa asked, and Irina answered this…

"Hey Nagisa, I've got some news for you, but I'm going to turn it over to the woman you love." Irina said as she handed Okuda the phone.

"Nagisa, I've got some good news, remember when you asked if we should have a baby, guess what, I'm pregnant." Okuda said, and there was a brief pause on the other end.

[Back To Nagisa, Slade and Rose…]

"Are you sure? That's great!" Nagisa said, he knew he was going to be a great dad.

"What's going on?" Slade asked, Nagisa then had to tell him.

"Okuda's pregnant, and yours truly is going to be a dad." Nagisa answered, and Slade also was happy for Nagisa. "Listen, let me tie up a loose end and I'll come and share our happiness together." Nagisa said as he hung up.

"Hey Nagisa, I got some fatherly advice for you, if you for any reason whatsoever, leave Okuda and that child, also if you harm the kid let alone Okuda. I will hunt you down, and I will beat some sense into you for it. Also my foot will be finding a new home in your ass." Slade warned his successor, but Nagisa replied with this…

"Like hell you will, I'm going to be there for both Okuda and our child, and I'm going to treat them respect and love." Nagisa said defensively, Slade knew the innocence in Nagisa's eye as he meant what he just said, they went into Perth on the lookout for Takaoka. Slade just smiled knowing that his successor would never recreate the mistakes he did.

"Good to hear that kid." Slade said, he also knew that Nagisa would make an acceptable dad, and a successful protege.

Just then they found Takaoka along with a couple of Australian brutes beating the crap out of one another as they were punching the crap out of each other in a cage match of some kind, Slade, Rose and Nagisa watched as the men were fighting for the Koro-Serum that was in the man's clutches.

"Come on, who wants it more?" Takaoka asked, as the first man grabbed the second guy's neck and snapped it like a twig while he was trying to be for mercy.

Takaoka then pulled out a .44 revolver and blew the guy's brains out, he then holstered the gun and took the money knowing that he gyp the men of their money

Nagisa snuck up behind Takaoka and tapped his shoulder. this made Takaoka turn and look behind him, confused by who he saw

"Remember me?" Nagisa asked as he punched Takaoka's lights out and as soon as he came around, he found himself on a boat and Rose was chumming the water to lure a school of sharks cooing them while doing so.

Just then ten giant 20 foot great white sharks began to circle under the boat, and Nagisa picks up Takaoka and begins to hang him over the edge, like a pig in a butcher's store window at which point Takaoka didn't know what was going on.

"Wait a second, you're that little shit from Class 3-E, I should've killed you when I had the chance." Takaoka said, but Nagisa sarcastically laughed.

"Now I'm going to kill you instead, I don't need you in my life anymore. And quite frankly, I was waiting for the day I could pay you back for what you did to my friends back then." Nagisa said as he plants a powerful kick into his chest, breaking his ribs and making the fat man spit up blood. Grabbing him by the throat Nagisa stared into Takaoka's eye "Sayonara Pig" he said throwing the man he hated back and bit

Takaoka then falls into the water and the sharks begin to do the work of tearing the fat man apart, Nagisa then took out his phone and began to take pictures of the aftermath, while the pained screams of Takaoka, who was trying to escape the vortex of water and blood. Soon his corpse was gone and the water stilled.

"Rest in peace, you fat abusive son of a bitch." Nagisa said flipping the water the bird, and he knew that there was a great burden lifted off of Class 3-E's chest along with his.

[10 minutes later, Back on dry land…]

Slade, Rose, and Nagisa got off the boat and headed towards the

"You guys go on ahead" Nagisa said as he stared out at the water, he knew when one life is taken, another is given.

"You sure, I mean we're going to see the mother of your child." Slade said, Nagisa sat down on a wooden bench to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes to digest that I'm going to be a dad." Nagisa smiled, and he was happy that he got Okuda pregnant.

"You got it!" Rose said as they walked off, Nagisa couldn't help but notice the movement of Rose's hips.

He was thinking of asking if he could start a harem, a joke really knowing Okuda would knock it back; but he could do that tomorrow.

For now he was enjoying the euphoria in his head at the news of his child and the woman who was carrying it.

Suddenly a sharp pain lanced up Nagisa's back, looking behind him he saw Slade, only instead of the usual dark blue and orange costume, this was a carbon black coloured variation.

Then Nagisa noticed the eyes, "Who are you?" he grunted as he tried to get up.

The deathstroke copy just knelt in front of him.

"So you're the one to take on Deathstroke's legacy, I got to say; wow! you are certainly an interesting one. I mean feeding tubby who was a long time enemy to the sharks; hmm, nasty. That's the kind of thing you would do to the lowest of the low, and I'm talking about the lower that a snake's belly kind of low." The 'Deathstroke' said

"I'll ask again who are you?" Nagisa asked as he got back up

"Name's Grant Wilson" the Deathstroke said "pleased to meet you"

"But you can't be, Slade only has one son!" Nagisa said, Grant began to laugh sarcastically at Nagisa's joke.

"Well that little fact is wrong, as you can see. So let me give you a family history lesson, you see mummy and daddy split up and went their own separate ways, mummy taking little Joey, who would become Jericho who would try and kill daddy. Meanwhile daddy was with a new pretty lady, but what mummy and daddy didn't know was that mummy had a new passenger on board; yours truly. And Daddy well daddy didn't have a clue he knocked up the ex-wife before she skedaddled off and didn't know until now that he has two sons and a pretty, pretty daughter." Grant said

"Then why are you?" Nagisa asked

"Duh! I want to kill them!" Grant shouted

"Your father? You're seriously going to try and kill your dad?" Nagisa said

"No, no, no I'm not after my father unlike Jericho. No, no I'm here for the blonde bitch and daddy's little flower" Grant said

'Irina and Rose are in danger' Nagisa said looking at Grant

"Oh don't worry. Australia's safe haven for them. But once they take a step outside of the country and into another one say like Russia, England, France, Italy. Then all bets are off and its bitch-season for me." Grant said chuckling

"You're a sick freak you know that right?!" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, well having no father kinds of fucks you over. See you Shiota; we'll see each other again. Oh and congratulations on the baby" Grant said leaving

"That bastard: he's going to get what's coming to him soon enough." Nagisa growled, hoping some major

Soon Nagisa was back at the hotel where he, Okuda, Irina and Rose was staying, Slade had a house in Perth so that is where he stayed. Okuda was sitting on the lounge when Nagisa picked her up and kissed her before lifting her top up and gently kissing her stomach making the bespectacled girl giggle before kissing him again, they were happy.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" Nagisa said as he just cradling okuda lovingly as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Well I don't know about you but I think this calls for a toast." Rose said showing up with a bottle and five glasses

"But she can't have any alcohol." Irina said, but the bottle was a non alcoholic beverage.

"Relax its sparkling apple juice, sorry I couldn't find any grape juice that didn't look like red wine." Rose said

"No this is better" Okuda said as she was passed a glass before together

"CHEERS!" they all shouted and laughed as they talked and partied the night away, thought through the whole evening Nagisa never once strayed from Okuda's side, the woman was happily besides the one she loved.

As the evening wound down, everyone headed back to where they were staying. Nagisa and Okuda just laid on the bed, Okuda was nestled inside Nagisa's arm with her head resting on his chest as his head was on hers.

She inhaled deeply before looking up at Nagisa.

"I have something I want to say to you." the both said at the same time making them laugh.

Before Nagisa kissed her, Okuda placed her index finger on his lips.

"You first." Nagisa said

"Okay, I think you should make a harem." Okuda said shocking Nagisa

"What?" Nagisa asked, know he was going to suggest in a joking manner. But Okuda was serious

"I think you should create a harem." Okuda said

"But why?" Nagisa asked

"well, with the koroserum, your libido will be increased, and increasing with every time you make love, soon it will be impossible for any single girl to keep up, plus with me now pregnant there will be a time where I won't be able to make love to you out of concern for the baby." Okuda said "So I think I harem will help, not only you and your libido and stamina but also help me if I need help with the little one, what do you think?" Okuda said

"I mean, it could work. But I'm not sure whether you should jump to any conclusion" Nagisa said

"I already spoke with Irina about the idea and she thinks it's while it won't be moral it is the best path for us to take from here on out." Okuda said

"Do you have anybody in mind?" Nagisa asked concerned

"Ritsu said that a few of our old classmates who had a crush on you are in locations where the Koroserum was located, so we could head to these locations, pick up the girls and explain the situation and hope that they accept our appeal to them and join us" Okuda said

"Can I just say that I have a girl in mind already" Nagisa admitted

"I already asked Rose and she said yes" Okuda said

"That was fast." Nagisa blinked

"She was there when Irina and I were talking about it." Okuda said

"I see..." Nagisa sighed

"Please don't be angry." Okuda asked while making puppy dog eyes while whimpering like a lost puppy.

"You know I can never get angry with you mio amore." Nagisa said in Italian, hugging her tightly.

"So do you think we'll have a girl or a boy?" she asked

"I don't care, just as long as its with you" he said happily kissing her forehead

"I agree" Okuda said

Elsewhere Slade was overlooking a laptop which was displaying the world map on a wall behind it. He was frowning, he looked at it

"Add in the locations of the Koro-serum" Slade as several countries were lit up in orange "Now add in the former students of Koro-sensei" he said as several blue dots showed up, namely four or five "Good now in green show me if he's or any of his allies are in those areas" Slade said as a couple of green dots showed up "Not expected" Slade said

"So what are you going to do?" a voice asked from the shadows nearby

"Just wait, I'm sure we could convince some of them to temporarily align themselves with our goals" Slade said as he looked before Irina slunk out of the shadows wearing a black dress and killer smile.

"But I have to say, Okuda's pregnancy could add a new layer of trouble for us". Irina said

"I'm sure it won't" Slade smiled. "Besides I'm happy for them" he said

"I agree" Irina said kissing Slade deeply

The phone rang as Slade was trying to sleep. After about two minutes of the phone continuingly ringing Slade answered it

"This had better be important, otherwise you're dead" Slade growled

"Sir, Its takebayashi here, you know one of the creators of the Koro-serum?" the voice on the other end of the line said, Slade knew now who it was.

"What is it?" Slade said, he didn't understand why Takebayashi was calling him.

"Um I should let you know we found another person who has a 100% synch rate with the Koro-serum, and what's more she's gotten a sixth component of it." Takebayashi said, Slade didn't know what was going on.

"She?" Slade asked, this just arose the curiosity in Slade.

"Yes, I'm not sure who she is, but it is a female and what's more she's gotten a DNA match to Nagisa, but it's not his mother." Takebayashi said

"Nagisa's got a sister?" Slade asked now fully awake, this could spell trouble

"Well, at least a half sister." Takebayashi said

"Do we know who this sister could be?" Slade asked

"One of the Hinas of Class 3-E, so Kurahashi or Okano?" Takebayashi stated

"Very well, now tell me more about this sixth component, what does it do?"

"Well this component wouldn't have worked for Nagisa, simply because it enhances a woman's feminine charm and abilities."

"Such as?" Slade asked,

"Their flirtiness and seduction skills would be legendary, not only that they would be able to charm anyone they met."

"I see. Now another question, why did you make a second batch of the Koro-serum we gave to Nagisa?" Slade asked

"Just in case the effects wore off and he would need another dosage." Takebayashi said, but it wasn't going to be necessary since the serum fused with his DNA successfully.

"I see, well find out where this girl is and bring her to me." Slade ordered.

"Yes sir." Takebayashi said worried before ending the call.

Slade was now worried about this new girl and where she could be and who she could be.

He needed to look up the files for Hinano Kurahashi and Hinata Okano seeing as one of them could be Nagisa's unknowingly half sister and now enhanced by the Koro-serum including a sixth female specific component that Nagisa did not get. And on top of that the Dragons of Revolution were attack Adelaide with hopes of finding the location of the Koro-serum in Melbourne.

But that's going to be for another time…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, sorry for not updating, I've been getting an Akame Ga Kill/Black Lagoon story up off the ground called, "Kill The Roanapur Empire," and anyone who is a fan of Akame Ga Kill and/or Black Lagoon, check it out! Plus I've been receiving some awesome reviews for it too! Now I'm not going to twist arms for that one, but I was thinking to help spice up the story, we should kill Takaoka and give Nagisa and Okuda a kid. Next up will be the Rundle mall terrorist takeover along with the destruction of the Koro-Serum factory in Melbourne, so feel free to leave a review, faves and/or follows are optional, and on behalf of both me and Autistic Grizzly, we both wish you a very happy holidays/Merry Christmas! And Autistic Grizzly says see you on the flip side, and this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
